


of kissing and cuddling

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idek why, mentions of dog poo, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: "Have you ever thought of kissing anyone?"belated happy valentine's day!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackNoahKerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/gifts).



> i have a terrible naming sense lmao
> 
> also, hello naughty children, i'm writing again >:Dc

It was a quiet evening. An intense game of streetball and a delicious, home cooked dinner at Kagami's apartment later, Daiki feels at peace. Basketball, food, and Kagami: the three factors that filled his day were most of the things, and the person, he liked (unfortunately, there weren’t any boobs or Mai-chan or it would’ve been the _perfect_ day) and he felt quite content as he lounged at Kagami’s couch.

That is, until the other suddenly spoke up and asked him:

“Have you ever thought of kissing anyone?”

Daiki spits out his drink and looks at Kagami. Kagami’s giving him a disapproving look so he wipes the liquid dribbling off his chin with his shirt. “Why suddenly mention kissing, of all things, tonight?”

He pretends to not see Kagami’s judging eyes at his now wet shirt. “I just realized it’s February 13th today. Tomorrow’s valentine's day.”

“So what’s _that_ got to do with it?”

“Well...” Kagami glances away. In Aomine’s lovesick eyes, he looks quite adorable as he did so. “It’s just a thought, but doesn’t it feel nice if you have someone to be lovey dovey with?”

 _What?_ Were his ears deceiving him or did he actually hear Kagami say he wants someone to be lovey dovey with? Wait, he’s actually a little touched that Kagami considers him a friend close enough to talk about these kind of things. He should answer properly. It was the least Daiki could do for the person he assumes he’s in a one-sided love with.

“... Didn’t think you’d be a sap, Bakagami. Also, _lovey dovey?_ ”

Kagami’s cheeks flush slightly as his brows knit together in that amusing way it always did whenever he teased Kagami. _C- cute!_ No, wait! Daiki messed up! He wasn’t supposed to make him annoyed!

“I’m not a sap! And shut up, i don’t know what else to call it!” he says heatedly.

Daiki clears his throat awkwardly and says, “Uhh, you were saying stuff about lovey dovey stuff being nice?”

Scowling, he drops himself a cushion away from where Aomine sat on the couch. “Yeah. You gonna make fun of me or something?”

He quickly shakes his head. “Nope. Just didn’t expect you to talk about those stuff.”

“Yeah, well… It’s not something I usually think about.” Kagami’s expression softens and the creases on his forehead disappears. “But I do think about it sometimes.”

Kagami’s opening up to him. He feels a sense of pride at this fact. “Yeah. I get what you mean.” Daiki often thought about Kagami but it rarely was in the context of the two of them doing cutesy stuff. “And I guess valentine’s day kinda makes you think of it more today, huh?”

Sighing, Kagami nods. “Yeah.” he leans on the couch’s backrest and sighs one more time. “I see couples in school doing stuff like flirting, hand holding and spoonfeeding and it’s kind of gross. But sometimes, I can’t help but kinda think I don’t mind doing those gross things.”

 _But I've been flirting with you for the past few months and it just goes over your head!_ Daiki's lips twitch downwards slightly. Hand holding and spoon feeding? True, he wants to try holding hands with Kagami. The closest he'd been to holding the other's hand was when he was trying to chop vegetables after losing a bet and his hand was shaky; Kagami guided him hand with his own over Daiki's and that definitely didn't count. Or did it?

Spoonfeeding was something they've done before, or rather, something Kagami's been doing for Aomine whenever he creeps up being the other boy as he cooked to ask for taste tests. That, and Kagami's occasional bouts of stubbornness where he picks up vegetables with his own chopsticks and waves them at Aomine's face until he eats the leafy greens.

 _Wait,_ Daiki thinks. _Doesn't that mean we're kinda lovey dovey in our own way?_

As he pondered on their relationship, Kagami continues voicing out his woes. “Then there's also kissing and hugging. Cuddles and stuff. I want someone to do those stuff with.”

“There's sex too,” Daiki points out. Kagami makes a choking noise and he coughs. He laughs as he watches the redhead try to get his composure back. “What? It’s true.”

The other boy settles down and he mutters, “Well, yeah… Eventually, I guess.” … _Shit,_  Daiki thinks. _I volunteer myself, Kagami. Hurry up and notice me._

“But I thought you Americans were big on kissing and stuff?” he asks casually. If Kagami’s anything like his kissing machine of a basketball teacher, Daiki would call foul since he’s yet to be kissed. Then a thought occurs to him. Maybe Kagami _had_ kissed someone already. “Have you kissed Tetsu?”

Kagami makes a disgusted face and Daiki’s suddenly hit by the possibility that Kagami might not like men. “What? No! Why would I even kiss Kuroko? That’s gross!” _I should’ve known,_  he thinks miserably. Kagami doesn't even try to hide the fact he's disgusted; his face contorts into a grimace.

“He kisses Nigou on the snout. _On the_ **_snout_ **. Kissing him means indirectly kissing the dog. It’s gross on so many levels.”

Oh. _Oh._ Daiki lets out a relieved sigh and shakes his head. _You’re killing me, Kagami._ “Dogs aren’t gross, bakagami.”

“They drink out of toilet bowls. And sniff their own poop.”

He wrinkles his nose. “Well, yeah, I guess...” Kagami gives him a triumphant look. Daiki wants to kiss that smug smile away from his face. “Who would you kiss then?” he finds himself asking.

Kagami thinks. “I don’t have anyone in mind, actually.”

“Then why bring up wanting to do _lovey dovey_ stuff if you have no one to do it with?”

“That’s exactly why I mentioned it in the first place, you dumbass. I _want_ someone.”

 _Pick me then._ Kagami continues, shoulders slack and his back slouched against the couch. “I want someone who would be there to invite me out spontaneously to hang out and play basketball. Or eat burgers at Maji.”

 _I already do that though,_ Aomine thinks exasperatedly. _It's me you're looking for! Just ask me out already!_ “You want a guy?”

“Guy, girl, it doesn't matter.” Kagami says, expression softening. “I just. Really want someone to like.”

_You can like me. Then the feelings would be mutual. And we can hold hands, kiss, and cuddle._

“Let's list down your choices then,” Daiki mutters, ready to shove the idea of him being Kagami's sweetheart into his head. “Tetsu is a no-go because of dog germs.”

He sees Kagami sit up a little straighter as he nods.

“What about Kise?” Kagami's brows furrow slightly and he seemed to consider it. _Wait is Kise his type? Damn, I should've started with Midorima!_

To Aomine's relief, Kagami shakes his head. “He's too… cheery? It's almost annoying. Plus isn't he a model?”

“What about him being a model?” Daiki asks.

“Well, wouldn't he be chased down by fans? The first time we met he was delayed by some of his fans at Seirin.” The redhead sighs. “He's nice to look at, that Kise. But being with him would be too tiring and I think he has a thing for his captain.”

“I guess you're right.” Bless Kagami for noticing all those details about Kise. “Midorima?”

The other boy snorts. “Are you serious?” Daiki shrugs.

“For all I know, you like stick in the mud kind of people.”

“Haha, very funny.”

“Okay, okay I'm being serious again. Either Murasakibara or Akashi then?”

Kagami makes a face. “Tatsuya has a thing for Murasakibara. And Akashi… Don't you think he's kinda too high up there? And they both kinda scare me.”

He supposes those two were scary in their own way. “Anyone from Seirin? From your class?”

“Not really,” Kagami sighs. “Maybe I should have started thinking about these things earlier.”

Well, Daiki still had yet to mention himself. And he feels a little bit irate at the fact that Kagami seemed to have forgotten him! _What the hell, Bakagami!? What am I, chopped liver? I'm right here!! Ready to cuddle and shit!!_

“Think harder,” Daiki says, trying to, as patiently as possible, get Kagami to remember that the one and only Aomine Daiki was right in front of him and was _the_ right guy for him. “We've probably forgotten about some people. Someone you've been seeing a lot of lately.”

Kagami's eyes widens in realization. “O- oh!” Daiki watches as the other boy’s cheeks turn pink and looks him in the eye.

_Finally. Took you long enough to realize, Bakagami._

“You mean Momoi.”

… _What the fuuuuuuuuuuck?!?!_

“Well I did think of her, but she has a thing for Kuroko.” Kagami sighs as Daiki stares at him in disbelief. “Maybe if she wasn't into Kuroko I'd pursue her…”

Then Kagami gives him a confused look and says, “Wait, no. Aren't you and Momoi dating?”

 _What the actual. Fuck. Kagami, you_ **_massive idiot._**

“We're not dating.” Daiki snaps. “Why does everyone assume that?”

The other boy gives him a scowl. “There's no need to get all snappy. You two look good together and _are_ often together.”  

_He thinks of Satsuki as a potential girlfriend, even though he thought we were dating but he didn't even consider me. At all. I kinda wanna cry._

Daiki sighs dejectedly. Well, that's fine. As long as Kagami hangs out with him like he usually does, Daiki would be happy. Except that now that Kagami mentioned him wanting to find someone to date so he can kiss and cuddle them, he's less happier and feels a bit more bitter.

He doesn't notice Kagami looking at him thoughtfully. “Y’know, since you've already said that you and Momoi aren't dating, that clears up a lot of things.”

Daiki looks at him, wordlessly prompting him to continue with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

“I mean, it means Momoi's single.” Kagami says. _Duh._

“So what's your point?” Daiki asks,trying not to get snappy.

Kagami hesitates a bit. “She isn't dating you. You're single.”

“So? I know that.”

“Well, I thought you weren't. And you're kind of… my first choice.”

 _…_ Daiki's starting to like where this is going. He leans towards Kagami and asks, “First choice for what?”

Kagami glances away and mutters, “... First choice to ask out?”

 _Too cute._ “Then why didn't you?” asks Daiki, inching closer and closer.

Kagami seemed to notice what he was doing but he doesn't budge. “Like I said, I thought you and Momoi were dating. Asking you out would've been so wrong. And I kinda thought you wouldn't be interested.”

“You're thoughtful like that, huh?” He's already shoulder to shoulder with Kagami. A little bit more and Daiki could probably kiss Kagami's cheek. “How about now that you know I'm single?” _And very obviously interested?_

“Ah…” Kagami flushes slightly and clears his throat. “Well… wanna date?”

 _Yes, yes,_ **_hell yes_ ** _, Kagami!!! I thought you'd never ask!_

“Sure,” he says nonchalantly. “We can cuddle now if you want.”

Daiki knows this was kind of too fast but hey, it was just cuddles. And Kagami looks quite interested. He opens his arms wide and the redhead awkwardly leans into him with his back first, breath hitching slightly as Daiki squeezed him in an embrace.

_This is nice. Very nice. Extremely nice. The nicest thing ever. I might cry for real this time._

“Don't be too tense, Bakagami.” he says in a soft voice.

“Can't help it,” Kagami mutters. “This feels so surreal.”

“Does it feel nice too?”

He nods. “And you're being surprisingly nice. I don't think I could get used to this.”

Daiki frowns and pinches Kagami's nose. “What's that supposed to mean?” _No take backs now that we're dating!!_

Kagami grunts and shakes the fingers off his nose. “Nothing! I'm just surprised that you could be gentle like this.” He rolls so that he's face to face with Daiki and says, “I'm surprised you like me back.”

_What's not to like about you?_

Daiki’s gaze softens and he strokes the other's cheek. “I like you. And I'll cuddle and hug and kiss you whenever you want so you don't have to wonder about kissing people next valentine's day.”

Scarlet eyes seemingly sparkle at his embarrassingly cheesy words and Daiki inwardly pats himself on the back. “So… wanna try kissing?”

The redhead blinks at him twice. Then he laughs. “I thought you were going to say something sweet again.”

“You can't expect me to spew out cheesy stuff all the time. I'd run out of swoon worthy material quickly,” Daiki grins. He really loves hearing Kagami's laugh. “And you said you wanted to be lovey dovey. Kissing is _very_ lovey dovey.”

“Fair enough.” Kagami sits up and smiles. “Now come here and kiss me.'

So Daiki kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, belated happy valentine's day to my beloved jack! i owe you so many fics and this is the first i've finished so far hnng i'm really sorry. i hope this was something similar to what you had in mind! i love you lots!! ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> secondly, the portrayal i had in mind for aomine here is that of how jack views kagami. so it's kind of like how I wrote 'chocolate kisses'. very self indulgent and stuff lol
> 
> finally, if you guys have prompts and stuff or just wanna talk about aoka with me, just drop me a message here, on tumblr or on twitter!! 
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
